


Show Me How

by Junhanra



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Breeding kink?, Choking, Erectile Dysfunction, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gentle Sex, Hair Pulling, Ivar is needy, Multi, Name Calling, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, and greedy, halfdan gives no fucks, ivar can have sex, they call Ivar a cripple a lot idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhanra/pseuds/Junhanra
Summary: When Harald and Halfdan hear of Ivar's "problem" in the bedroom, they take it upon themselves to teach him how to pleasure a woman.ORThey allow Ivar to experiment on their wife while they give him pointers.





	Show Me How

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted smut and first of many contributions to the Heathen Army! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did typing it!

     When the sounds of the celebration died down significantly, you took that as a sign to slip into the cool night air and make your way to the great hall. Many drunken vikings stumbled around outside trying to find their way back home and you could not help but to allow yourself a quick chuckle at their incompetence of walking straight. The closer you got to the great hall, the brighter the light from inside got, illuminating the path up to it. Pulling open the door, you quickly entered and pulled it closed behind you before focusing your attention on who exactly remained in the hall. As you walked forward, you could see that only three people remained.

     The one closest to the entrance looked up as you approached and a small grin broke out on his face and he held his hand out towards you, beckoning you closer. At the sudden movement, the remaining two now focused their gazes on you as well. You felt your body flush in slight embarrassment. To this day you still could not convince your body to be okay with all the eyes on you at any given time of the day. "Y/n welcome," Halfdan spoke, pulling you from your inner thoughts. His arm was still stretched out towards you by the time you arrived at his side. You placed your hand into his and allowed him to pull you onto his lap, sitting so your legs could dangle off to the side. You felt him wrap his strong arms around you and you leaned into his embrace and placed a quick yet firm kiss upon his lips.

     "We have missed your presence greatly tonight. Where have you been hiding yourself?" he asked, a firm hand giving your hip and gentle squeeze. You let out a slight squeal and swatted at his hand. "You know I do not like big crowds. And especially not large crowds of overly drunken Vikings." Halfdan nodded at your words, a look of understanding in those battle hardened eyes you fell in love with. "I don't think either of us could have handled their leering towards you." At this you turned to look at the person beside Halfdan as he spoke and was met with the calm blue eyes of your other lover. You leaned forward across the gap between the chairs and gave him a swift welcoming kiss. "The last thing I want is to have to spill blood at our own celebration," Harald chuckled. You laughed gently before your eyes drifted to the other soul in the room whom was seated across the table.  
  
     You recognized him instantly. He was a son of Ragnar. The cripple, Ivar. He had both of his arms on the table, hands intertwined in front of his face. His eyes though, were locked on you, a stormy blue that pierced through you. It felt like an electric current entrapping you and if you were not careful, you would get dragged under. Harald's voice broke through the haze causing you to snap back to reality. "This is a new friend we have made tonight. His name is Ivar and he's the son of King Ragnar." You nodded and turned to look at Harald, a soft smile upon your face. "I know. I'm not completely ignorant to the royal line of Kattegat." You swung your leg and lightly kicked the king beside you, your hit landing on the side of his thigh. He quickly grabbed your ankle and pulled your leg to rest upon his lap. You decided to rest your other leg there as well.

     You could hear Ivar chuckle and turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow in question. "You taught your woman right I see." He leaned back in his chair, dropping his hands into his lap.

     "Our woman," Halfdan spoke, his voice holding a teasing undertone. Ivar raised his hand in mock surrender, laughing gently.

     "So you two share her? Even in bed?" Ivar gestured to you, tilting his head to the side. You coughed lightly, your cheeks warming quickly at the sudden and slightly intrusive question. You looked at Harald before turning to look at Halfdan who had a sly smile on his face.

     "Why of course. What would be the point of only one of us bedding her? While it is true that she is married to my brother, we consider her to also be married to me as well." Halfdan answered , his tone implying that he has had to answer this question many of times. "Your brothers share that slave girl and I have heard that even you had a round with her."

     Ivar's expression quickly turned dark and he gazed at the floor. His hand that had been resting on the arm of the chair soon balled into a fist, his knuckles turning white. Harald noticed this and smiled to himself, knowing exactly why his mood had suddenly turned sour. Many of the people of Kattegat had loose mouths and he had heard the rumors fairly quick. Now it was Harald's turn to lean forward and rest his arms on the table. "You know, Brother, I have heard a few interesting things about his bout with the slave."

     Halfdan turned his head to look at his brother, waiting for him to continue. You too turned to look at the dark haired king, also curious to what he possibly could have heard. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Ivar tense at his words, gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw. Now you were really curious. You absentmindedly began drawing patterns on the back of Halfdan's hand that was placed on your upper thigh, waiting for the story to unfold.

     "I have heard that he could not satisfy her. His cock does not work." Harald smirked when Ivar slammed his hands down on the table.

     "You know nothing!" The prince roared, his voice bouncing off the walls. You jumped suddenly at the outburst and Halfdan gave your thigh a reassuring squeeze but when you turned to look at him, he too was smiling evilly.

     "Oh? Mind setting me straight then?" Harald laughed, his eyes holding mischief. When Ivar did not respond, he looked to his brother, raising an eyebrow as if questioning him. After several minutes Harald turned back to Ivar. "If Y/n is up to it, we can show you how to pleasure a woman."

     You sat up suddenly, your legs dropping from Harald's lap. "Excuse me?" You asked, disbelief clear in your voice. Harald then turned to you. "He is obviously not experienced in the art of pleasuring a woman so we could show him how. But only if you give it your okay." He spoke the last sentence with utter seriousness and just that caused you to relax slightly. Harald and Halfdan had always been very needy lovers, wanting your attention every moment of every day practically but despite the need, they still cared for you as one should care for their lover. Anything you were against they did not question it.

     You leaned back into Halfdan who in return pressed his lips against the shell of your ear and whispered to you softly so no one else could hear. "If you agree, just know we will be here beside you the whole time. If at any point you want to stop, we will." You opened your eyes to once again find Ivar's eyes trained directly on you. But this time they did not hold their usual cockiness. They held such a vulnerability that you found yourself deeply saddened by it. This along with the gentle words being spoken into your ear and the gentle rubbing along your thigh was the cause of your caving in. You nodded gently and blew out a steady stream of air, trying to relax yourself for what was to come. Halfdan softly bit your ear before muttering, "we need you to say it, Y/n."

     "I do not mind showing him." You spoke, your voice low but loud enough for all of them to hear. Halfdan raised a hand and moved your hair enough so he could press an open-mouthed kiss to your neck. "Good girl." he whispered against your skin before placing more kisses against the soft flesh. You closed your eyes and tilted your head leaving him more room to eventually mark like he always did. Through the haze you could hear Harald directing Ivar to move closer so he could see better. Soon after, a gentle hand moved your face to meet a familiar pair of lips. The softness of the beard let you know that Harald had been the one that claimed your lips. He kissed you passionately, your lips parting to allow his tongue swift entrance into your mouth. He let out a grunt of appreciation at your willingness.

     Halfdan continued his assault on your neck, nipping at your skin and marking you. He drifted one of his hands up from your hip and let it dance across the swell of your clothed breasts. You moaned gently into Harald's mouth and arched your back slightly to press yourself more into Halfdan's wandering hands. Halfdan chuckled but obliged, kneading your left breast through your dress. You pulled away from Harald's lips to look up into his eyes and when you saw how he looked down at you, your whole body flashed with a sudden heat. The lust in his eyes as he saw how his brother pleasured you was enough to make you pant in need.

     You left his eyes and searched for the dark haired prince. You saw that someone, probably Harald, had pushed the table far from you and now Ivar was sat in a chair directly in front of you. His eyes matched Harald's in terms of the lust that burned in them as he watched you intently. Halfdan now pulled at the laces at the top of your dress and glanced at Ivar. He undid them and pulled the dress down to the swell of your hips. When your breasts came into view you watched as Ivar licked his lips and leaned closer.

     "Say Ivar, did that slave ever let you touch her tits?" Halfdan spoke, the warmth of his breath hitting your neck. Ivar shook his head. "I didn't know I could. I was just focused on getting inside her." You sat up and leaned forward taking one of Ivar's hands into your own. You kissed each of his fingertips as you worked to get his leather bracer on his arm off knowing it would certainly feel uncomfortable against the sensitive skin of your breasts. When you got it off, you dropped it to the floor and took his hand, placing it on your right breast. As you worked on the bracer of his other arm, Ivar set to work kneading and exploring. Harald glanced at Halfdan and nodded giving him a knowing smile which his brother returned. He pulled his chair closer and sat to watch as Ivar learned the ways of a woman's body.

     Once you had his other bracer off, he brought his other hand to your other breast and gave it the same treatment. You moaned and leaned into his touch, Halfdan gripped your waist harder making sure you would not collapse onto the cripple.

     "You see the way her nipples harden, Ivar? Gently roll them between your fingers. Not too hard or you'll hurt her." Ivar complied to Harald's words and began to roll your nipples between his fingers. He could feel the crotch of his pants strain against his growing cock as he heard your moans and the way you kept pressing your chest into his hands.

     "Y/n do you want him to suckle you? To feel his lips and tongue on your tits?" This time it was Halfdan's husky voice that broke through your haze. You nodded and he pushed you up and off his lap. You looked down at Ivar as you stood, his hands dropping from your breasts. "Go ahead and strip the rest of the way. Make it easier for us in the long run." You did as Halfdan asked of you and let your dress pool around your feet. Ivar looked you up and down hungrily before he grabbed your waist and pulled you forward causing you to lose your balance and sloppily straddle him. As you landed a small shriek left your lips. "Careful cripple. Do not make me bash your head in." Harald warned him and you knew it was not a warning to take lightly.

     Ivar scoffed and once again began to fondle your breasts. As you adjusted yourself above him, you once again heard Harald's voice behind you. "Take one of her tits into your mouth and suckle. You can nip just not hard." You held back a small amount of laughter at his words. There were many instances where Harald loved to mark your tits as he worshiped you and he most certainly was not gentle. But I guess it was something he wanted to keep between him and his brother.

     You did not get the chance to focus on that thought for long because soon after the thought flashed through your head, Ivar had one of your breasts in his mouth as he lapped at your pert nipple. You softly moaned and grinded down on him causing him to moan as well. As he nipped softly he brought his hand up to your other breast and kneaded it. As you let out a constant stream of moans, Harald once again turned to his brother and when his brother nodded he turned back to Ivar and yourself before clearing his throat. "Do you want to taste her Ivar?" Ivar stopped and peered around to look at the king. "But I am tasting her." Halfdan laughed at this and shook his head.

     "No, Ivar. What he means is do you want to taste her cunt?" Ivar's eyes looked back at you and you gave him an encouraging nod. "It does bring a woman a lot of pleasure." you told him. He swallowed thickly and agreed.

     "Hop up on the table Y/n and spread yourself for him," Halfdan instructed you and you pulled yourself off of Ivar to stand. Before you could get out of arms length, Harald leaned forward and gave your naked behind a quick slap causing you to jump and turn around to playfully glare at him. He laughed gently before biting his lower lip and allowing himself to look over your naked body. He has seen it a million times before but every time he does he still gets the thrill that ignites his loins and drives him crazy. He watched you get on the table and lay back with your ass at the edge and your legs dangling off. When you spread them and he could see how wet you were he groaned loudly and began to palm himself through his pants.

     Ivar managed to turn his chair around and scoot closer to you and when he saw what lay before him, he lost it. He hands greedily grabbed at your thighs and spread them even further to get a better look. He leaned closer and breathed in deeply, savoring your womanly scent.

     "Now then, spread the lips of her cunt until you see a little nub. Either use a finger or your tongue and circle it." Halfdan was once again giving the instructions and Ivar was eager to comply. He chose to use his tongue, wanting to know how you tasted. He spread your cunt and when he saw the nub, he leaned forward and gave it a kitten lick causing your hips to arch up off the table. "Feel free to hold her hips down," came Harald's voice, "she can get quite wild." Ivar quickly grabbed at your hips and pinned them down roughly, his fingers indenting into your skin. He then set to work circling your clit with his tongue and eating you out like a starving man - not that you were complaining.

     He moved down to your opening and quickly lapped up the juices there hungrily. His eyes ghosted up to your face and when he saw you looking back down at him, he locked his gaze onto yours. The blue in his eyes was nearly gone, swallowed up by the blackness of his pupil.

     "Doesn't she taste divine? She's like a wine from the gods. Drink up Ivar for this will be your only taste." Halfdan chuckled. Ivar growled, the vibrations causing you to cry out in ecstasy. As he continued to dine on your cunt, you could feel that familiar coil begin to tighten in your belly and you knew it wouldn't be long before you find your release. But Halfdan knew and he called out to Ivar, "stop now before she releases. I want to draw this out as long as possible. Now Y/n, get on your knees and suck his cock. He deserves that, hm?" Ivar pulled away from your cunt and you could see your juices flowing down his chin. And what a lovely sight it was. You slid from the table to your knees and reached out to undo the braces that bound his legs together but before you could do that, he slapped your hand away causing you to let out a shocked yelp.

     "I'm warning you, cripple. Don't make me have to spill your blood on your own halls." Harald growled. Ivar sighed heavily and looked at the two males behind him before glancing down at you. He reached down and undid the brace tossing it aside. You leaned forward and kissed the top of his clothed thigh appreciatively. Reaching up you unlaced his pants before struggling to pull them down. After Ivar waited a moment, he finally gripped the arms of the chair and lifted his hips just enough to let you slide his pants down his legs. When you saw that his cock was mostly soft at this point, you finally knew what the rumors were talking about. You looked up at him and saw that he was avoiding your eyes.

     "Ivar. Look at me." you said, pulling Ivar's gaze back down to you. "Get out of your head, okay? Here, close your eyes and let me work my magic." He nodded gently and leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. You sat up further to press soft and gentle kisses along both of his exposed thighs. You could hear Ivar breathe in deeply and relax slightly. You could hear your two lovers behind him silently conversing and if you knew better, plotting something. You shook your head slightly before focusing once again on Ivar. You lightly gripped his cock and felt him tense under your touch. Smiling to yourself, you leaned in and licked a stripe from base to tip causing him to jolt in surprise and release a small moan. You repeated the move several times before you took the tip of his cock into your mouth and gently sucked. You could feel him harden slightly and it warmed your heart to know that you will be the one to show him that he could be a man. You swirled your tongue around the head before flattening it and allowing yourself to take more of him into your mouth.

     The more you lowered your mouth on him the quicker his breathing became. From behind him you heard Halfdan speak up. "Open your eyes and look at the way she sucks your cock." You looked up to see if Ivar would comply to Halfdan's command and he once again locked you in with his eyes. This time there were no insecurities or doubts in those eyes. Only lust. And it was for you. You wish the slave girl he had failed in pleasuring would walk in and see him, seated in his chair like it was a throne, like he was a god with a queen on her knees before him giving him what he wants. The thought made you moan causing Ivar to growl. "Her mouth feels amazing," he choked out. You heard Halfdan laugh behind him. "Wait until you feel her cunt."

     You felt him harden even more and you knew he only had a few more moments to go before he would be hard enough to enter you. You set to work, your mouth going up and down on his cock quickly. You felt Ivar grip your hair and push you down even more causing his prick to touch the back of your throat. You relaxed your throat and allowed for him to now fuck himself into your mouth. He turned into a whimpering mess above you and when you glanced up you saw him with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. The veins in his neck were now prominent as he vocalized himself. You now felt that he was hard enough to fuck you and you pulled away suddenly causing him to tug harshly on your hair before releasing you.

     You turned Ivar's chair around to where he was now facing your other two lovers before straddling him. "How nice of you to give us a show, darling." Harald chuckled. You glanced back at them and smiled at the fact that they both were palming themselves through their pants. You knew the reason why they had not pleasured themselves and you shivered in anticipation. You turned back to Ivar when you felt his lips on your neck and his hands reaching around to grip your behind, pulling you closer to him. "Do you want to fuck me, Ivar? Do you want to bury yourself in me?" you whispered in his ear. You reached between you and lined him up with your entrance. He smirked and looked directly behind you at your two lovers and spoke, more to them than to you, challenge clear in his tone. "I want you to scream my name." And with that, he gripped your hips and forced you down on his cock.

     You gasped at the sudden feeling of being filled and stretched. You hadn't been properly fucked in weeks because of the voyage to Kattegat and in many instances, you wanted one of your lovers to fuck you regardless if the whole ship was watching or not. But because they both had titles to uphold, and as did yourself, you knew they wouldn't dare risk the probability of publicly shaming you. But now that you were finally being fucked, you had to take a moment to allow yourself to adjust. But Ivar grew impatient and began to force you to move above him. Your head dropped to the crook of his neck as he violently gripped your hips and moved you on his cock. You let out a choked sob of pleasure as you melted into him. You bit the skin of his shoulder and whimpered as he plunged in and out of you. As he felt the bite, he moaned loudly and tossed his head back. The feeling was absolute bliss. He raised a hand and forced your face out of the space of his neck by grabbing your hair and jerking until your face was right before his. He craned his neck upwards and placed his lips above yours and kissed you deeply. Teeth and tongues clashed as he struggled to control himself. You almost forgot about your other lovers until one of them spoke up. "How does his cock feel?" Halfdan asked, and you broke the kiss with Ivar to moan loudly. Harald spoke then, praising you. "You look so beautiful from behind taking his cock like that."

     You were about to turn around to look at them until Ivar once again forced you to look back at him. "You are mine right now. Do not look at them." You heard Halfdan growl behind you but was silenced by Harald. "Let the cripple have his fun, Brother."

     Ivar was somewhat pleased at this and let his hand drop back down to your hips and began roughly pulling you up and down, pleasure written all over his face. When you felt the coil beginning to wind up again, you grabbed one of Ivar's hands and directed it in between your bodies to your hot and wet center. He looked at you in slight confusion until he saw your body shake as his fingers ghosted over the nub. He let you take over, you moving your hips quickly as you rode him. He now focused on watching you come undone on top of him as he brought you to your release. The way your body shook and the way you cried out his name caused something inside of him to swell. But before he could find his own release, the annoying tone of the king broke through his pleasure. "Do not spill your seed in her. I do not want her belly to swell with your child." Ivar whimpered as your cunt continued to spasm around him and quickly lifted you off his cock. He took himself into his hands and gave himself a few fast strokes before he released all over your stomach. This had to have been one of the most beautiful things he ever witnessed in his entire life. You still straddling him as his seed slowly slid down your body and dripped into his thighs. He then collapsed back into his chair, his eyes lazily glancing over you.

     You leaned in and kissed him gently and he returned the kiss with equal gentleness which surprised you slightly. But the kiss did not last long as you heard someone behind you stand up and make his way towards you. A pair of arms looped around your waist and pulled you from Ivar. You let out a small scream as your body was hoisted into the air before they carried you a few feet from Ivar. When they set you back down on your feet you turned and saw that it was Halfdan who had pulled you from Ivar's grasp. He raised a hand and caressed your cheek gently before leaning down to capture your lips. You kissed him back hungrily and arched yourself into his body. He wrapped an arm around you and with a hand splayed across the middle of your back, he held you close to him. He kissed you with equal hunger for a few moments before he pulled away and looked at Ivar. "Let me show you how to really make her scream."

     With that, he spun you around and pressed you down so that you were bent over the table that had been shoved away earlier in the evening. Gasping, you felt your cunt become alive again and you eagerly pressed yourself against him. He shoved your ass away before giving it a rough slap. "I'll give you what you want don't worry, Y/n." you whimpered at his words. You never really got to experience the rough side of Halfdan because he was usually the softer lover of the two. But when he did get rough, you knew better than to try and walk for a few days.

     Finally you heard the shuffling of clothes being discarded and shortly after, you felt his rough hands grab your thighs and spread them further. "I underestimated how soaked you are, darling." You could feel his warm breath near your opening and you bucked your hips backwards, a small whimper escaping your lips. Another hit came but this time it was to the back of your thighs. "Do not make this worse on yourself." he warned as he took his hand and drew it across your cunt, collecting your juices on his fingers. "You did well, cripple. Making her this wet and needy is usually something only we can do. When we shared her with an earl long ago, he could not even get her the least bit ready." You heard Ivar laugh gently. "So does this mean I can take her whenever I want?"

     "Absolutely not. That was your only time with her. Hope you enjoyed it." You were getting impatient now as the two of them conversed. You wanted to feel the familiar stretch of your lovers cock but instead he teased you and kept you waiting. Finally you had enough. "Halfdan please," you begged, "I need to feel you inside of me." You heard him chuckle but he finally complied and stood, guiding his cock to your entrance. He leaned down to press a kiss to the middle of your back before he lifted one of your legs and propped it up on the table. Then, he slammed into you. You let out another choked sob and reached forward and across the table to grab the edge so you could have something to hold on to. Halfdan did not let you adjust at all, quickly setting a pace and thrusting into you like a wild animal. He reached under you and grabbed your breasts, pinching and pulling at your nipples. You knew he had left his tunic on as you could feel the rough fabric when he leaned down to bite and nip at your neck and shoulders. The sound of your pleasure filled sobs echoed through the hall as he fucked into you.

     Halfdan reached down to grip your hips again as he roughly had his way with you. Pleasure danced across your skin as his knowing thrusts hit you in all the right places. Both him and his brother knew your body like the back of their hands and knew how to set your body on fire with need and pleasure. Now wasn't any different as you felt him reach a hand up and wrap his fingers around your throat. He pulled your body up at an angle which caused you to release your grip on the edge of the table and instead place your hands on the table to keep yourself balanced. You heard Ivar release a shaky moan and turned your head to look at him but Halfdan gripped your neck harshly, keeping your face looking forward into the shadows of the great hall. With a mocking tone he said, "you are mine now. Don't look at him."

     You heard Harald release a throaty laugh behind you but all you could focus on was the intensity of the pleasure that sent a familiar white heat through your veins. You felt Halfdan loosen his grip around your neck slightly which allowed the blood to rush back to your head which sent you into the spiral of your release. You came with a pleasure filled scream of Halfdan's name and he in return spilled himself into your cunt with a deep and throaty groan before relaxing against you. He released you and you collapsed down on the table breathing hard with your body still shaking with the aftershocks of your second release of the evening. You felt him pull out and then a cool set of hands run along your body and you knew your king had come to collect. You looked over your shoulder and sure enough your dark haired lover loomed over you.

     You saw that Halfdan had dressed himself and was seated back in his chair. He smiled at you sending you the hidden message that he would thank you later for what you have done tonight and you gently smiled back at him. Your focus returned to Harald when he began to place comforting kisses along your shoulders while his hands soothingly ran along your sides. "Can you turn over for me my queen?" he asked lightly, his breath tickling your ear. You rolled onto your back and spread your legs for him to step in between. He now let his fingers dance up and along the tops of your thighs to your stomach as he traced your figure. When he came to your breasts, he kneaded them softly in his gentle hands causing you to let out an appreciative sigh. He normally was never this gentle only on the rare occasions that his brother had not been. And as he leaned down to suckle your breasts, you knew that he wasn't going to be rough with you - tonight that is.

     After a moment he kissed up your neck and then reached up behind your head to cradle you in one of his large hands. He kissed both of your cheeks before finally letting his lips touch yours. You could have cried at how loving he was on a day to day basis, both him and his brother constantly watching over you and making you feel loved. But now, in this very moment, he was treating you like you were porcelain and he could break you in an instant. If was a different side of him that you welcomed with open arms every time it broke through. His unoccupied hand still kneaded at your right breast and your body once again began to heat up. He broke the kiss to lean into your ear and whisper, "do you think you can handle one more tonight?" When you nodded, he pushed himself up to kiss your forehead before working on the ties of his pants.

     When he got them untied and pulled his cock out, you bucked your hips upwards in need. He noticed this and laughed softly before placing a hand on your lower stomach and pushed you back down to the table. "You are always so eager, my love. Lay back and let me pleasure you." and with that he gently slid into you. You let out a soft sigh and relaxed your body. "Undo your braid. I want to run my fingers through your hair," you called out to him. He nodded and lifted his hands from the place that they had settled and reached up to do as you had asked. As he undid the the braid you had made earlier this morning, you glanced over at Ivar and found him watching in pure fascination with his hands pumping his cock. When he noticed you staring, he smirked and began pumping his cock faster. You moaned softly at the sight, his eyes roaming down your naked body. You had enjoyed your time with Ivar and if possible you would not mind doing it again. But you knew Harald nor Halfdan would let that happen. But you also knew they would agree to anything you asked. So while yes they denied Ivar's request to have you when he wants, the most likely would not deny you.

     You and Ivar had maintained eye contact for a small moment before you felt Harald's hands back on your hips. As you looked back up at him you saw his hair was indeed undone from its normal braid and fell over his right shoulder. He then began to thrust into you softly. His thrusts were slow yet deep and caused your eyes to roll back in your head. He leaned down to press his lips to yours again and you opened your mouth to allow him entrance immediately. You reached up and entangled your fingers in his hair. When you pulled the strands lightly, he let out a low groan and rocked into you faster. You moaned back into his mouth and wrapped your legs around his waist wanting him as close as you could get him.  
  
     The sounds of skin hitting skin enticed you further making you part from his lips to kiss along the left side of his neck. He released a breath and turned to kiss and nip at the shell of your ear making you squirm beneath him. "I will not last much longer," he spoke softly into your ear. You nodded and he took a hand and placed it between your bodies as he rubbed at you gently. You released a small cry as the pleasure once again began to build. He picked up the pace with his thrusts, now driving his cock harder into your cunt. The table beneath you scratched at your back but you could not bring yourself to care at this moment. In the back you could hear Halfdan growl and you snuck a glance to see that he too had taken it upon himself to get one last release.

     The sight of him along with Ivar both hastily chasing their releases along with Harald's cock burying itself into you was enough for you to find your climax again, releasing with a wail. Harald soon followed, spilling his seed into you. He grunted softly at the feeling of your walls trembling and milking him of his seed. He pulled away to look at you and then busied himself cleaning up. You looked over to see that Ivar and Halfdan both had themselves tucked back into their pants and Ivar leaned forward to pick your dress up off the ground and tossed it to Harald. Harald spread your legs again and cleaned you up, wiping away the mixture of juices that leaked from your cunt. He threw the dress on the ground and walked to grab his over coat. When he came back to you, he helped you sit up and draped it over your shoulders before wrapping you in it, hiding your nakedness beneath it. He leaned in to whisper in your ear, "one day your belly will swell with our child but today is not the day." You nodded gently at his words, knowing that they only want you with child once they have claimed all they could.

     He picked you up and carried you back to his seat and sat you on his lap. You leaned against him your eyes drooping shut from exhaustion.

     "Did you enjoy yourself?" Halfdan asked Ivar. He chuckled and nodded his head. "She has a great mouth and a great body." he praised. You blushed lightly and curled yourself further into Harald's lap. "Now you can tell the world that your prick actually works," Harald teased which earned him a quick hit to the chest from you. Ivar shrugged, acting as if it was nothing but his eyes held a newfound confidence that wasn't there earlier in the evening. "You can run and tell that slave girl that she did not pleasure you correctly." you giggled and Ivar looked at you with a shy smile.

     "What a night, brother. First a celebration and then a good night of fucking. What else is in store for us in Kattegat I wonder?" Halfdan chuckled. Harald nodded in agreement. He then tightened his grip on you and stood, holding you bridal style in his arms. "I think our queen is quite worn out so I'll take her to lie down. I do not know if I'll return." He then bid farewell to Ivar for the evening and stepped outside in the cool night air, heading for their place of rest.

     Back inside the great hall, Halfdan turned to look at Ivar, a sly smile on his face. "Say cripple, would you like to join us tomorrow evening for another round?" Ivar cocked his head to the side, searching the other males face for a sign of trickery. When he saw nothing, he smiled back, biting his lower lip. "I wouldn't miss it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, first of many coming your way!


End file.
